Alternating
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: "Round and round, I won't run away this time. Till you show me what this life is for." Percy and Annabeth growing up together, and the number of times they've liked each other. When will this rotation stop?


**Because my best friend and I can't seem to work with each other. **

**~Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>He likes her, now he doesn't. She likes him, but she didn't like him when he liked her. Now he likes her <em>again<em>, but she doesn't like him enough to date him. Year after year after year, the cycle continues. Percy and Annabeth, chasing each other for years but never seemed to like each other at the perfect moment. Honestly, they were getting sick of the fact that neither of them could get a grip.

Here's the breakdown: they've been close since second grade. For a good nine years, they're each other's best friend. They know each other inside and out, memorizing their favorites, birthday's, personal information, which fandoms to fangirl over, etc. If they spent enough time with each other, they'd be inseparable. Their parents already figured they would like each other at some point because they're always together. It's just always been like that. And no matter how long you separated them, they'd always find their way back to each other. Their story begins like this...

" "

He becomes the new kid, again, and shows up in their second grade class. Their teacher, Ms. Davis, introduces him as he attempts to hide behind her.

"Class, meet Percy! He's a new student, and it would be lovely if you could all be kind to him and show him what it's like to be an Emerson bear cub! Take a seat anywhere you'd like, darling." She gently pushes him towards the room of desks, all eyes on him. Technically, he didn't have a choice but to sit next to the girl with curly blonde hair because there isn't an empty desk anywhere.

"You're really going to like it here!" She tells him excitedly. The curls of her ponytail bounce when she turns to face him. His green eyes of wonder examine her closely, taking in her words. "We have fun cooking classes, free choice, and we have these things called all school meetings where the whole school gets together and we have fun! Isn't that awesome?" She happily places her hand on her neck, resting her elbow on the desk. She's still smiling at him, but he isn't really smiling back. "You don't say much, do you?"

_For a seven year old, you talk a lot, _he wants to tell her, but refrains to. Instead he shakes his head and says, "No, but that stuff does sound cool." The girl nods vigorously.

"Like I said, you're going to love it here." She returns to facing forward in her seat, getting out a notebook. Percy just hopes she's right. He's sick and tired of being the new kid year after year, and the schools he went to weren't all that great. He didn't have very many friends, which made it not as enjoyable. Percy managed a little smile, hoping this girl would become his friend. Three days later, he learns that her full name is Annabeth Chase, not just Annabeth, and she is the first friend he made at Emerson Elementary.

" "

Third grade is weird.

Free choice no longer exists, they actually had to start working harder, and they had to write essays! How cruel is that?!

However one thing that hasn't changed is the friendship between Annabeth and Percy. It's because of her he is more open now, and after introducing him to all her friends (who were mainly boys) he had a lot more people to talk to. The two had become inseparable, despite the fact they didn't see each other over the summer. However, that didn't even matter, because on the first day of school they found each other on the courtyard, hugged, and began to converse like they had only seen each other the day before. Even better, his older brother had become best friends with her older brother. Things couldn't get any better, could they?

"Catch me if you can, dumbo!" Annabeth screams before she slides down the tunnel tube. She and her friends are playing an intense game of tag, and Percy was it.

"You bet I'm gonna get you, Wise Girl! And that's not nice! My ears aren't that big!"

"No, but your nose is!"

"Oh, that's just mean!"

"Hey Percy, we're over here!" Khalil and Noah screamed from the other side of the play structure. Percy races over to them, desperately trying to make himself not it.

He jumped off the structure, making a landing that stung his ankles. He sees a figure move, but can't make out who it is. They scratch his arm, leaving red marks on his skin. Percy nearly wails in pain. "Hey, that hurt!"

He doesn't know why, but it feels right to him. It seemed like it wasn't even his will to do it. He throws a punch, aiming for the person's face and makes a successful injury. His eyes are still shut, unable to see his damage.

"Percy!" The voice is female, and Percy suddenly realizes his mistake. Percy opens his eyes to find Annabeth standing in front of him, her hands covering her mouth with a red liquid oozing out between her fingers.

"A-Annabeth! O-oh, my god! I didn't know! Honest! I-I didn't know!" He puts his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them out of concern. "Are you okay? I seriously didn't mean to do that. I-I didn't know it was you!"

Surprisingly, she wasn't upset nor seriously hurt. Annabeth simply removed her hands, and spit out some blood onto the ground. Then, what she did next truly made Percy surprised: she began to laugh.

Percy stared at her like she was psychotic. Why was she laughing?

"Actually, you just did me a huge favor. I've been trying to get these two suckers out my mouth for a week, and now I don't have to worry about it!" She opened her red palm to reveal two teeth that were previously in her mouth. She smiled, lips red and two front teeth now missing.

Percy laughed in relief that he didn't hurt her too bad. He wrapped an arm around her. "C'mon, you crazy gal. Let's get you to the office."

" "

Finally! They've officially graduated elementary school.

Naturally, Annabeth was elected to make a speech, and she mentioned Percy enough times to make her classmate roll their eyes. As for Percy, he couldn't help but smile and feel tears come.

Percy stared at her as she spoke at the podium, and butterflies were dancing in his stomach. She looked absolutely beautiful in her lime green dress with her hair pulled back into a half-up-half-down hairstyle, but then again, she's beautiful inside and out. Percy's had the butterfly feeling for a couple of months now, but he's still not sure what it means. Then, it clicked. _Oh, god. I'm in _love_ with her!_ So on the stage of their graduation, Percy turned outrageously red and tried to stay focused on Annabeth (which is very easy).

When she finished her speech, the crowd clapped and Percy clapped the loudest out of their classmates. She turned, smiled at him, and went back to her assigned spot.

Once everything was over, and they had gotten their "diplomas", Percy found and immediately wrapped Annabeth in a hug, twirling her. She laughed giddily, and felt her feet return to the ground. "First, amazing speech. So glad I took up half of it." He pretended to do a hair flip, making Annbeth roll her eyes. "Secondly, you look wonderful. I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress!"

"Formal occasion, Seaweed Brain. I don't really have much of a choice," she smiled. She asked him if he wanted to get some cake, and of course he did because Percy needs his daily sugar rush. He got a slice of chocolate, and she got a slice of vanilla.

"This is so good!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You want some vanilla?" She held up a forkful.

"You want some chocolate?" He held up a forkful of his own. She spoon fed (fork fed?) the vanilla cake to him and he fed her the chocolate. They've always been close enough to do that. They both sigh in amazement of the cake and the fact that a new chapter of their lives had begun.

" "

Middle school took such a strange turn. You've got different teachers for _all_ your classes, requiring you to walk around a million times a day, and you might not see your old friends everyday anymore.

On occasion, Annabeth would see Percy in the halls, at lunch, but it wasn't enough for her satisfaction. She missed him dearly, and she could never find time to hang out with him. Besides, they had found their own friend groups. She was a drama junkie and a part of the student body, while he was a jock and active with the swim team. They didn't have time for each other. Sometimes, she felt like he was avoiding her. She didn't blame him, she _did_ change a lot. She still felt hurt that he didn't want to be around her though.

All that changed in eighth grade.

He began hanging out at the school garden during lunch, where Annabeth and her friends hung out. Seeing him walk down those steps made her so happy, she flung herself onto him. Percy hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and twirling her. From that day on, they promised they would spend lunch together.

Later in the year, she started feeling something for him. The strange twisting in her stomach grew larger, and she started to notice details she had never noticed before. He was starting to become handsome, and Annabeth couldn't help but stare. She was in love with him.

It was nice, because during the winter, Percy would allow her to sit on his lap because he knew she hated cold weather. Casually, she'd take a seat and he'd wrap his arms around her waist. It made everyone think they were going out when they weren't. It was okay with them, though.

The end of an era came quicker than intended. Annabeth had put on the final production of a musical she and her friends wrote, and Percy successfully won first place at his very last swim meet for the Willard swim team. Soon there was the dinner dance, and the day after that is graduation.

Percy and Annabeth hung out over the weekend, and they were discussing matters that needed to be sorted out over ice cream.

"I'm just terrified of high school. I don't like the idea of it, y'know?" Percy sighed as he licked his cookies and cream. Annabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. But it's a necessity for when we go to college. Without some of the skills they teach us, we're not gonna go very far."

"True, true."

They sat in silence, unable to think of anything but the future. Or at least that's what Annabeth was thinking. Percy, on the other hand, seemed to be thinking of other subjects. Percy clears his, like he was preparing for a speech.

"So, the dinner dance is on Wednesday. You going with anyone?" Percy asks. He wants to ask her to go with him because Annabeth is the only girl he's comfortable hanging out with. Annabeth nods her head.

"Yeah, Jeremy asked me last week."

"Ooh, la la! Jeremy!"

"Shut up!" She smacks the back of his head and Percy doesn't mind one bit. He just laughs. "I don't like him like that."

"Then who do you like, Wise Girl?" He smirks. Annabeth blushes deeply, concentrating on her ice cream.

"He doesn't go here," she lies quickly. Automatically, Percy senses that she doesn't want to talk about it. Percy decides to leave the subject alone and continues to finish his treat.

On the night of the dance, Annabeth doesn't even show up with Jeremy. She shows up with her friends, and Jeremy doesn't show up until ten minutes after she does. He tells her she looks great in her black dress, and they decide to hang out for a bit. They talked for a little, with awkward tension hanging in the air, danced for a minute (he had no idea where to place his hands which was REALLY awkward. He placed them on her shoulders!), then decided it would be best if they returned to their friends.

Percy was sitting alone at a table, watching everyone else have a good time. He wasn't really feeling the vibe. When he sat Annabeth running towards him, he sat up immediately. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"Percy, you wouldn't believe it!" She ran over to her best friend, carrying her heels in her hand. They were seriously gonna break her feet. "Jeremy is one of the biggest awkward turtles on the planet. First he doesn't show up on time, then we have an awkward conversation, and then we dance but he doesn't even know where to put his hands!" She dropped her shoes, but didn't take a seat. "Ugh, that was embarrassing."

Percy chuckled, then finally noticed that her shoes weren't on her feet. He scrunched his eyebrows in concern. "Annabeth, Do you want my shoes? I would give them to you so you won't have to waddle like a duck, but-" Annabeth was already waving him off.

"Don't need them, thanks though. That's a sweet offer." Annabeth smiled. Percy smiled back, then they got busy talking. They talked about what some of the girls were wearing, the boys, and even teachers. When they felt they were running out of things to talk about, Annabeth brought up a new subject.

"So where's your date?" Percy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't have one," he admitted. Annabeth's face softened, and she asked why. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me, since you're, like, the only girl I interact with, but seeing Jeremy has a crush on you I thought I'd let him take you instead."

Annabeth felt her lips creeping up into a smile. "You wanted to go with me? I'm that special?"

"You are. And, well, I guess it turns out I didn't have to ask you at all." Annabeth playfully clasped a hand over her chest, pretending to be extremely flattered. On the inside, she actually was extremely flattered.

The genre of music changed, going from upbeat to slow.

"Wanna dance?" She asks him. Percy nods, and takes her to hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Unlike Jeremy, Percy actually knows where to place his hands. He holds her hips gently, and she places her arms around his neck. They sway side to side, and this also makes everyone think they're going out. He gives her a good twirl, then catches her when she nearly falls. Instead of Percy, it was Annabeth who got fancy with her feet.

Eventually, Annabeth finds the courage to hug him to her. She leans into him, and Percy wraps his arms around her waist. The heat of his arms warmed her back, and she smiles against his chest.

"By the way," Percy whispers in her ear. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I think you look beautiful."

" "

Is high school even real?

Classes suck, the vibe of it sucks, high school is literally just a suck load of suck. Okay, there are _some_ good parts to it, but it definitely did not beat middle school.

Luckily, Percy was in her second period for freshman year. On the unfortunate side, something was wrong with Annabeth that she couldn't figure out. Something clicked, like hatred sparked within her. She absolutely loathed Percy, and she couldn't explain why. She thought he was the most annoying person on the planet, and she couldn't stand being in the same room as him. He'd ask for help, she'd tell him to go away. He was going to ask what she was doing for winter break, but right when he said her name she responded with a very sharp, "What?!"

Percy decided not to ask.

He did feel really hut. His closest friend was acting like she hated him, but he didn't do anything about it. He just found new friends. And despite how much she seemed to hate him, he couldn't help but still like her a little. Maybe her feisty side is what he found attractive.

Sophomore year was better.

The workload was still on the downside, and Percy's locker was right by Annabeth's. Annabeth felt horrible for being so mean to him the year before, and she made it up with lots of hugs. Percy forgave her instantly. There hasn't been an obstacle the two of them couldn't overcome.

It's the middle-almost-end of the year, and Annabeth begins to wonder where on Earth Percy hangs out during lunch, She texts him, and he replies that he is in the library. _The library? What's he doing there?_ Annabeth shrugs it odd and goes to find Percy. When she gets to the library, she sees him at a table with two other friends, and they seem to be playing some dumb game on their phones. Percy notices Annabeth coming his way, and he excitedly screams her name while waving his hands in the air. Annabeth breaks out a smile, because she's very happy to see him also, and takes a seat next to him.

The next few weeks, Annabeth spends her lunches with Percy unless she had other plans. Most of the time, it would be him bugging her about playing Clash of Clans, and the other times would be Annabeth fangirling about Doctor Who.

"I don't get why you like that show so much," Percy wrinkles his nose at her. "it's so nerdy."

"But it's awesome! We're talking time traveling space alien, here!"

"But it's nerdy!"

Annabeth scoffs. "Oh yeah, like what you're doing right now isn't nerdy?" Percy places a hand on his chest.

"Clash of Clans is a very serious matter to Wyatt, Sam and I. I would appreciate it if you didn't pick at us for it." Percy retorted. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a sly smirk that silently told him he was being a hypocrite. Percy sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

He can't help it, but he's falling for her all over again, and deeper this time. She's different again, but a good more calm different. He feels extremely attracted to her, like she was a magnet pulling him in. He dropped some hints sometimes, pretty lame ones, like hugging her at unexpected times, the old 'I'm-going-for-a-high-five-but-I'm-going-to-hold-your-hand-right-after' trick, and of course just being around her often. Percy couldn't help it, she makes him happier beyond belief. Percy wants to ask her out so badly, but-

"I don't have enough money to take her out to lunch." Percy sighs. He's at swim practice, and he's confronting his situation with his friend Maya. Maya is also friends with Annabeth, which is exactly why he needed her help. Maya sighs, throwing her black hair over her head.

"Look, Perce, do you think you're speeding through this too quickly? I mean, it's only been like a month since you started having a crush on her."

"But it's not my first time! Maya, think about it, it could work with us. We're best friends, and I think she likes me!" Percy took a seat on the bench, and wrapping a towel around his wet swim trunks. Maya bit her bottom lip. She was making a face of uncertainty, making Percy a bit worried. "There's something you're not telling me."

Maya sighed. "She might still have a crush on that junior, Kyle. I'll ask her, and if she doesn't then yeah, you've got a shot." Percy was so elated, he wrapped Maya in a hug, and Maya _hates_ hugs.

"You're the greatest wing-woman ever!"

"PERCY, GET OFF OF ME! I WILL KILL YOU."

The next day, Maya skips into English class, and Annabeth gets worried. She knew something was up, because Maya was _never_ this happy.

"I know something that you don't!" Maya smiled and bat her eyelashes. Annabeth smirked, taking her seat. She already had a feeling that she knew what was up.

"Let me guess, Percy has a crush on me?" Annabeth answered plainly. Maya blinked. _Wow, she's good_.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He has this 'I like you' vibe coming off of him. And he's been doing his high-five trick just to hold my hand. Why wouldn't I know?" Annabeth said cooly. She continued to act like everything was normal, though on the inside she was terrified and elated. She didn't tell anyone, but she had always imagined being with Percy, even if she didn't like him. He was always that person who she thought she would get together with, and no one else matched up to him. He's always been her 'what-if'. Maya sat in her seat next to her, taking out her notebook as well.

"He really wants to ask you out, Annabeth. He said his only problem was he didn't have enough money to take you out to lunch." Annabeth nearly cooed at his sweet concern. She bit her bottom lip, fighting back a smile. Instead, her cheeks showed the embarrassment, reddening deeply. "Do you like him?" Annabeth sighs.

"Maya, to be honest, I kind of do. But it's difficult because it's an on and off thing. Sometimes I like him, sometimes I don't. Plus, I'm not sure if I'm even cut out for a relationship."

"What about Kyle?" Annabeth shook her head. It's been long since she even _thought_ about Kyle. He's this kid who used to be in one of her language classes, and she had a huge crush on him the year before. He dropped out after the first semester, and she hasn't really seen him since. That's one of the difficulties of going to a school with 3,564 people; you never really get to see some of the ones you liked again.

"I only like him because he's attractive." She replied in all honesty. "But when is he planning to do this?"

Maya tapped her chin, trying to remember. "Thursday, I think. You've got two days to make up your mind."_  
><em>

Two days is not enough to make a valid decision.

Annabeth panicked, with only less than a day left till she has to make a choice. She wants to say yes, but she felt she wasn't cut out for this. It took a lot of reasoning, but she wasn't _liable_, especially since it was an on and off thing. Still, being with Percy...it's what she always imagined. And now for that dream to possibly come true, was it worth their friendship, and would it work in general?

After the third period bell rang, lunch began, and thus Annabeth's doom began. Percy said he'd be taking her to this cafe, but now she was _much _nervous to eat. She was literally shaking. Percy picked her up from her locker, and didn't seem to notice how much Annabeth was shaking (which was good). Percy seemed so happy, beaming at her when he saw her, and was in an all around good mood in general. Annabeth's heart nearly dropped when she couldn't make up her mind.

"So, Wise Girl, ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." She picked up her backpack, and got up from her locker. Percy frowned a little.

"Are...are you okay?" Annabeth nodded her head.

"Fine."

It turns out, Percy had began watching Doctor Who just for her. The first thing he asked was about the Daleks, and what her favorite monster was. Annabeth stared at him wide eyed, because now he actually cares about that. She managed a smile, and began talking away with Percy listening contently. Still, the nervous feeling never properly settled in, and told Percy she wasn't hungry. It was the fear that settled her stomach.

So they made their way back to school and hung out on the campus green. They talked more of TV shows, until there was an unsettling silence. Percy unzipped his backpack, taking something out, and Annabeth already knew what it was: the card he was using to make his proposal. Percy sighed deeply, flipping the card around.

"I know what you're going to ask." Annabeth blurted suddenly. She couldn't help herself; she was so _scared. _She knew he was more terrified than she was, but Annabeth could not manage to hold herself back. She knew it was rude to break in before he even did anything. "I-I know you're asking me out."

"So...will you be my companion?" Percy asked uneasily. Annabeth still managed to blush. Percy had asked Maya to make a card in the shape of a TARDIS, and on the inside it read 'If I were The Doctor, would you be my companion?', and Annabeth would always think it was the sweetest questions in the world. Percy noticed Annabeth blushing, and despite the warm weather, Percy wrapped an arm around her. Annabeth leaned her head against his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She'd always been familiar with his salty, sea scent that she loved dearly. She always loved his hugs, and how warm they always were. This was the time to make up her mind. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Annabeth felt Percy's chest heave up then down, slowly, taking a deep and sad sigh. Nevertheless, he rubs his hand up and down her arm. "I love you, Percy. I really do, it's just now is not the right time. I've liked you in the past, but I don't right now. And besides," She detaches herself, holding his face in her hand. "I'm not liable. I'm like a light switch, I just _don't_ _know_ when I'll like you, and when I won't. So, I'm sorry." She presses her lips to his cheek, then buries herself back in his arms. He grips her shoulder like there's no tomorrow, and presses his cheek against her hair. Percy sighs, closing his eyes in disappointment.

"S'okay." He simply whispers. Although it wasn't.

Annabeth still hangs out with Percy, because she was _not_ losing her best friend to some drama. Percy still enjoys her presence, and continues to be in love with her the rest of the year. They vow to see each other over the summer because they were so close now. Unfortunately, due to Annabeth's trip to China, they could only see each other near the end, just before school started again. On orientation, however, the two are outrageously excited to have AP bio together.

On the first day of school, during fourth period, the two sat next to each other almost automatically.

Two months into school, the two are still as close as they've ever been. One day, Percy asks her to join him for lunch, since he had no one else to hang out with. Annabeth automatically accepted, even though she had already eaten, and they headed out for frozen yogurt. Annabeth waits patiently for Percy to choose his lunch, and when he's finished paying, she sees he's even gotten a spoon for her, even though she didn't ask for it.

They talk about one of their favorite books for a while, and discuss whether they liked it or not. Percy claimed it was the best in the series, and Annabeth politely disagrees that it was good, but it was a sorry excuse for a last book **(****A/N: All of you probably know which book we were talking about)**. They went on and on, and then something clicks in Annabeth. She hasn't felt happy or this carefree in a _long_ time, and suddenly she realizes something...oh no.

She's in love with Percy.

Annabeth would have bashed her head on the table if he wasn't there. Really?! Did this have to happen NOW? This would have been perfect last spring, but it wasn't last spring anymore! Ugh!

Annabeth has to tell him though. She can't let this keep hanging over her head. Besides, there's a good chance he still likes her. So, with a stiff upper she texts him two days later, saying she needed to talk to him. Naturally, Percy got nervous. And when he got nervous, he didn't stop talking.

"So yeah, and Ms. Haber was just like 'Percy, why would you do that?' and I just shrugged because I really didn't know what it was I did wrong and- Hey! Gabe! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while! Nice shirt! Anyways, Ms. Haber then said-"

"Percy, stop. I know you're nervous. Stop." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy blinked a few times, stopping his rambles.

"How did you know?"

"You're talking nonstop and you keep running a hand through your hair." Percy pouted, and removed his hand from his scalp. "Look, maybe you know what this is about, but I feel like we should talk about this." Annabeth took a very deep breath. "I really like you."

To be honest, Annabeth expected a different answer. Instead his answer was this: "UHHHHHH..." and it went one for about a minute. Annabeth almost made a disgusted face. Out of all the things he could have said, he chose to say something that was completely unresponsive?

"Are you going to actually say something? Like what is this? Are you upset? Mad? Happy? Shocked?"

"YES, I'M SHOCKED!" Percy throws his hands in the air, then places them on his head. Again, he began running a hand through his charcoal hair. "How could you, Annabeth Chase, be attracted to someone like _me_? How could you be attracted to this!" He got up, gesturing himself, his arms moving up and down quickly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you could have just told me you were shocked, instead of saying 'uhhhhh'."

"What did you want me to say?" Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just kind of hoping you'd still like me, that's it." Annabeth didn't want to make a huge fuss about this. Honestly, it wouldn't break her if Percy didn't like her back, but she was hoping that maybe he did and something would happen. Percy sighed running a hand over his face.

"Look, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I don't like you at the current moment. Besides, I asked you out last year, and you said no."

"Yeah, but-"

"And say I did still like you. What would happen? We'd run off together into a rainbow?" Annabeth's breathing nearly stopped. Why was he being _such a jerk?_

"You don't have to be a jerk about this, y'know! That's so patronizing!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Annabeth sat back down, burying her face in her hands. This was too much. They're juniors now, they should handle this some other way. Annabeth pushed her hair over her head, continuing to stare at the ground. All she wanted was for him to know. She didn't want a jerk response, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want to bicker about this. "I don't know what I want you to say."

Percy sighed, taking a seat next to her. He wraps his arms around her, and she puts her head on his shoulder. He's always like hugging Annabeth, because she's always been just the right size. And, well, it always felt like a perfect fit. "So, what can we do?" Annabeth sighs.

"I don't know, Percy. What can we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we haven't done anything yet so you two are going to have to wait on that.<strong>

**Ugh. **

**Seriously though. My best friend, Robert and I seriously need to do something. This has been going on for so long, that I honestly don't know what we're doing anymore.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed our story. The last part where I told him I liked him was just a couple weeks ago, hence the reason why there's a cliffhanger.**

**Oh, and uh, I finally used my own art for a cover image so I guess that's pretty cool *thumbs up* **

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


End file.
